Don't go
by Calmhorizon
Summary: Ryou ends up in hospital after Bakura attacked him. Bakura pleased that he's in a coma until he dies. Seto Kaiba is missing and noone can find him. NEW CHAPTERS ADDED.
1. Numb

CALMHORIZON: I made a BIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGG maistake and so I've had to delete all the chapters and upload them again. Just my way of dealing with things. I'm sorry if this has caused any inconvenience to anyone(apart from myself). So here's chapter one again:

Chapter One

Numb

_Swipe_, strike one.

_Bang_, strike two.

_Crack, _strike three.

As Bakura delivered the last blow, Ryou fell to his knees. Clutching his chest, he fought for air.

"Get up!" Bakura ordered, "get up, or I'll hit you again, Baka!" Bakura's voice echoed in Ryou's forehead. Wincing in pain, he flung is hand to his throbbing head.

Bakura dealt another blow.

Ryou couldn't speak.

A consectutive smack in his legs.

Ryou couldn't move.

A hard, sharp bang to his head.

Ryou couldnt see. He collapsed on the floor, blood spurting out from a number of orifices. Satisified, Bakura walked away.

The soul room was dark. Darker than any night Bakura had seen. And he had seen a lot of night. Too many.

Ryou still wasn't responding, that was obvious even to the darkest person. _I'll leave him for now_, he thought to himself, _He'll be fine, won't he? _But Bakura didn't even contemplate on that thought, and closed his eyes as he drifted into sleep.

Daylight shone into Ryou's eyes, temporarily blinding him. He sighed a deep sigh of relief as he realized that Bakura wasn't there. But was extremely short lived.

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine.

You've had your sleep and I've had mine." Bakura's mocking tone and face cae into view, but instead of pushing him back down, Bakura proffered his hand to Ryou; expecting him to take it. Ryou did, but only because of the fear building up in the pit of his stomach.

"There, all better now, " he said to him, his voice full of irony. Then it changed completely and became timid, modest and almost child-like. "Ryou," he started, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean it. At all. It won't happen ever again, I love you, Ryou." Before Ryou had time to even think of an answer Bakura held out a tray. "And here, I made you breakfast." Ryou cautiosly took the nearest one. "Now hurry up, you'll be late for school, and you're never late for school." Ryou picked up his schoolbag and ran for the door. "Oh, Bakura," he called out over his shoulder, "can I go to Yuugi's after school?"

"Of course Ryou-Sama.Have fun!"

"Thanks." and he slammed the door after him.

_And he said I could go round to Yuugi's house. The onlt times he says that are when I have to go or it would look suspicious. But I still have to be cautios. Then again, he could finally be changing his ways. But maybe it's too good to e true? Oh, I'm so confused! _

Ryou sat in the form room, writing his diary. It was only 08:30, proving that Bakura had been wrong. He was the only one of the gang to have arrived yet.

"Hey Ryou." Yuugi waved as he entered the classroom, closely followed by Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Malik.

"Hi Yuugi, " he waved back, "hi guys." The others all waved and smiled back.

"Yuugi, guess what?" Ryou started again. "Bakura let me go!"

"What?!"

"Dude? He let you go?" exclaimed Honad both confused and surprized at the same time.

"Yeah. And he made me breakfast!"

"Well I think it's sweet." Came Anzu's voice. All five boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Anzu, this is Bakura we're talking about."

"Think about it," Anzu replied indignantly. "Ryou can come out, so, for once in an million it'll mean the whole gang hanging out together again."

"Yeah." Then the door opened and in walked their teacher, ready to rake the register.

"Anzu?"

"Here!"

"Honda?"

"Here, dude."

"Jounouchi?"

"Here."

"Malik?"

"Here miss."

"Ryou?"

"Here, miss!"

"Seto?" There was no reply from Seto. Heads turned in the direction of Seto' desk. He wasn't there. "No?" Ok then." she marked him down as absent. She did the rest of the register as normal and the kids made their way to their first lessons. Their morning was relatively normal. Their first lesson. ICT, had been fun because they didn't have a teacher. But the secong lesson, PE, had been tedious, they were doing Triple Jump.

It wasn't until lunch time that the gang had a chance to talk about Seto's absence.

"Where d'you think he is?" asked Malik, twirling his hair round his little finger.

"Dunno."

"Maybe he got sick or something?"

"Seto? Sick?No, he wouldn't get sick. It would mean not being able to run Kaiba Corp."

"Well, I'm pleased he's not here." Joey said, crossing his arms on his chest. "It means one day of not being called 'Dogboy'." Ryou changed the subject, he didn't want to hear anything about Seto.

"So, Yuugi, what are we doing after school?"

"I thought we'd go down to the Game shop, my Grandpa's not gonna be there so we'll have the whole place to ourselves."

"Cool!" the gang chipped in.

The rest of the schoolday went quickly for Royu now that he had something to look forward to. When the final beel tolled, for once, he didn't rush out, but walked out, laughing and chatting with the rest of the gang. And he felt happy.

The Game shop was closed when they arrived, there were no noises or shouts and heers of excitement and disappointment. It made a welcome change, especially for Yuugi who, for one night didn't have to deal with anything. "Go sit down guys, And I'll get some drinks." Yuugi said, pointing to the living room. The others walked into the living room, and he, to the kitchen. "Put the TV on if you want." he roared down the hall. Yuugi went to the fridge, on it, he spotted a note, written in his Granpa's hand.

_Yuugi, _

_Will be back later than expected, _

_Make yourself dinner. _

_Do all your homework and _

_don't stay up to late. _

_Grandpa xx_

Yuugi put the note back, smiled, and opened the fridge. Ten minutes later, he walked into the living room carrrying six cups of Green tea.

On the TV, newsreader was recalling the latest incidents around Domino. Scenes of a car crash flashed back and forth. They weren't paying much attention, however, and were more interested in drinking and talking. The only one not talking was Malik, who was focusing in the new newsstory unfolding on the TV.

"Hey guys, look."

"Turn it up, Malik." Yuugi said softly.

"..._just in. Seto Kaiba, CEO of KibaCorp has been declared missing. A maid at the Kaiba mansoin reported to the police that Seto has been missing since yesterday afternoon. Search parties are being dispatched. If you have any information, pkease call the number below." _

All six of them were gobsmacked.

"Wow." said Anzu after a long time.

"Yeah." said Joey, still dazzled by what he'd just heard. Not much else happened that night as they were all too astonished to think. They just sat open-mouthed, occasionly putting food in them. After several hours Ryou went home.

The moon shone down on the pavement and Ryou walked writing his diary.

_And I walked another way from school and it felt amazing. I hope Bakura_ has_ hanged for the better. But the news abou Seto was devastating. I actually hope they find him. I wonder how Mokuba feels? I should go see him. But diary, why? Why does something good happen to me and something to someone else. Maybe Bakura should never have changed? I hope it' s just a coincidence. _

Ryou arrived back at his house to find all the lights were off. Maybe Bakura's had an early night? Ryou stepped into the house and turned on the kitchen light. He went to the sink and filling a pitcher with water, pouring himself a glass of the clear potion. He stood still for a few minutes and gazed lingingly out of the window. Refreshed, he turned around, to be confronted by Bakura.

"Well well, our little night wanderer returns."

"It's 9:30!"

" I don't care what time it is" Bakura snapped. " I never said you could stay out!"

" Yes you did." Ryou countered.

"No I didn't you little shit!" he grabbed a knife from the rack behind him. "Do not answer me back!" he ordered sternly. "Do you want me to hurt you? Do you?" he raised the knife and Ryou flinched. "Hahahaha!" laughed Bakura, taking great pleasure in Ryou's anxiety. "Look at the baby squirm!" With that Bakura lowered the knife and plunged it into Ryou's arm. Ryou winced wit the pain and felt so faint. Bakura continued his demonic laugh and carried with the attack. With the butt of the knifehe repeatedly hit Ryou over the head. Blood appeared appeared from the gash in the centre of his head, staining his snowy white hair. After four hours of his lethal assault Bakura finally resigned. He left the room and went to bed. Ryou dropped to the cold, hard tiles of the kitchen floor, blood soakig his shirt and chest. His arms were cut to ribbons and his was dyed a dark crimson red. Two black eyes and bruises covered his face. Exhausted from the attack, he fell into a famliar, very semi-conscious, deep sleep.


	2. Rest

Calmhorizon: Hi peeps! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Don't go. Well on with the second chapter

Ryou: I get hit again.

Calmhorizon: In other words, there's more violence. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

"Get up! Get up you little brat!" Ryou was being shaken by Bakura. Not wanting to anger Bakura further, Ryou disorientatedly got to his feet. "Good, now get out!"

"It's only 07:30." Ryou said meekly.

"You've got friends haven't you? Why don't you go and see them?" Ryou opened his mouth to speak again. "Ahahahah, don't even think about it." He walked round the back of the Ryou and placed a hand on his trembling shoulder.

"I thought you would have learnt your lesson by now. You know what angers me. But I didn't know you were that stupid. Stupid people need to be educated. They need to be taught what is right and what is wrong. YOU need to be taught a lesson." Bakura struck him with the back of his hand. "When you have learned your lesson you will be treated like a normal human being." He struck him again. "Have you learned your lesson? Have you?"

"Yes."

"Good, now you can go."

Without saying a word, Ryou ran out of the house. He cried as he made his way to school. He would change his shirt at school, he decided. And if anyone asked about the black eyes he'd say he ran into a lamppost last night. No-one would ever learn of Bakura's abuse.

He started a new entry in his diary,

_My enthusiasm was short-lived; last night he went back to his old ways. But I need food. And I wish he'd have let me sleep more, I feel so tired. And cold. Why do I feel so cold? I've learned my lesson. I won't ever upset him again; I'll be a good boy. _

Ryou stared at the page, now tear-stained and wrote four more words: _A good little boy. _

He walked a little way further and realised where he was: Domino bridge. For once brief moment while looking into the water, he thought of jumping and ending it all. But he didn't. He just kept looking. And looking. Then he saw something unbelievable.

"Seto?" Doing the only thing he could think of, he picked up a rock and threw it in the water. The image of Seto shattered into a million pieces. It was only imagination. He began to feel unwell and was suddenly sick, vomit spraying on the bridge the water. He peered at his watch: 08:25. He should walk to school now; he didn't want to be late. He wiped his lips with his sleeve and started running. He got to school in ten minutes although every inch of his body hurt. To avoid confrontation he went the long way into school. He went to his locker and got a clean shirt. Then, he went to the boys' bathroom and had a wash and rinsed the blood out of his hair, turning it back to its pure white colour. When he was done, he looked as good as new, save for the black eyes and bruises, and he'd lie about them anyway.

_Everything's gonna be fine. I've done it. No-one will ever find out. It's gonna be fine._ He thought to himself as he neared his form room door. He twisted the handle and...

"Ryou Bakura, you're late!"

"Huh?" Ryou looked down at his watch, it was 09:00.

"Well?" inquired his teacher, tapping her foot, waiting for an answer.

"Um, I got up late." He lied.

"Well, that's evident from the marks on your face. You haven't even had a wash have you?" Ryou just stood there. "Well what are you waiting for? The next ice age? Go sit down."

Ryou walked silently to his seat. Their teacher laid the register down on the desk and swivelled round on her chair to face the class. "Now, I presume you all saw the news yesterday evening?" Thirty heads nodded in reply. "So you all know that Seto Kaiba is missing?" Several people started to whisper but the majority kept schtum. "That isn't a sign for you to start talking. As you know there are search parties out looking for him. If any of you know anything about his disappearance you must come and tell me immediately. Ok?" Silence reigned in the classroom and nothing more was said until the bell went.

First lesson, French, was as boring as hell. Their teacher, Madame Richard was busy with another class whose teacher had been called away. They had been left to do exercises from the text book. Unbeknown to Madame Richard they had already done all the exercises set.

"I thought I saw him today." Said Ryou to the others.

"What?" Anzu asked.

"In the water at Domino Bridge. I thought I saw Seto in the water."

"Seto! You gotta tell teach."

"No, it was only imagination."

"Maybe you really did see him." Yuugi interjected.

"No way!"

"Dude, he might have done."

"He already said it was imagination," Jounouchi shouted at Tristan, "leave him alone."

"Can we just drop it now guys?"

"Of course, Ryou." Malik said.

For the rest of the lesson Ryou indulged himself in the exercises.

Ex.1._Write a simple conversation in French. _

"Bonjour."

"Salut."

"Comment tu t'appelle?"

"Je m'appelle Frederic, et toi?"

"Je m'appelle Jean-Luc. Ça va, Frederic?"

"Ça va bien, merci. Et toi?"

Blah...blah...blah...

Second lesson, music, was better.

"Right class," their teacher, Hatori Kotano announced, "just carry on with your compositions."

"What compositions?" asked a worrying Ryou when the teacher had gone away.

"The compositions we were meant to start last week."

"Oh, when we were-"

"Yeah." A short silence followed then Ryou asked,

"Shall we just muck around for the lesson?"

Yuugi nodded and they spent the whole lesson writing notes and playing games."

"Yuugi, get Malik." Ryou asked. And it went down the line.

"Anzu, get Malik."

"Honda, get Malik."

"Jounouchi, get Malik."

"Hey, short stuff, Ryou wants you." Malik looked in the direction of Ryou.

"Hi Malik!" Ryou waved.

"Hi Ryou!" Malik waved back, humouring him. And that's all they did for the whole lesson. Whenever the teacher came past they pretended that they were talking about the next stage of their compositions. It was one pure lesson of bliss. They came out all smiles.

Great, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, we should do it again."

"Next lesson?"

"Yeah!" everyone but Ryou replied.

"Ryou?"

They all looked over their shoulders. Ryou was stumbling along at a slow pace behind them.

"Ryou?" Malik asked again.

"I'll be fine." He lied through gritted teeth. "I twisted my ankle is all."

"Are you sure?" Anzu took over, "we could take you to the nurse."

"I'll be fine!"

"Ok." And they all walked to the next lesson.

In English they were watching a video: Blackadder back and forth. The gang all chose a character to be:

"I'm Blackadder." Yuugi said.

"I'm Baldrick." Ryou said.

"I'm Melchette." Said Jounouchi.

"I'm George." Said Honda.

"I'm Darling." Malik said.

"And I'm Elizabeth." Anzu said finally.

They all waited for the scene to fold out.

Malik said the first bit as Darling. "There was the time you said you were dying of kidney failure and I donated one of my Kidneys to save your life and you said it was an April's Fool and we had to throw my kidney away."

Then later Anzu and Yuugi.

"What are they?" said Anzu mimicking the actions on screen.

"Little minty things."

"I want one."

"Yes of course."

"Oh, it's got a hole in it."

"They're meant to be like that. That's how they're made." They all howled with laughter, fetching many strange looks from fellow class mates.

They also had enormous fun singing the theme song.

"Most prime ministers are wet, but Baldrick, he is even moister. Blackadder, Blackadder, a bastard on the throne...Blackadder, Blackadder, he's going to rule the world!"

The bell went and the gang made their way outside to eat their lunch. When they'd finished they sat on the benches and talked about this and that, laughing and joking. It had only seemed like five minutes when the bell signalling the end of lunch rang.

"What? Lunch is over already?" protested Honda.

"I guess so," said Malik.

"Oh, no!" Anzu gasped, "math next!"

"I've got an idea," said Jou, "let's walk along really slowly so we're late and just say that we were talking to a teacher."

"Yeah." The rest agreed enthusiastically.

Despite taking over half the normal time Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda didn't need to make any excuses.

"Ah, the late-comers." Mr. Hana concluded as they walked through the door. "Still, I'm glad you all decided to show up because guess what? We're having a surprise math test." Jounouchi frowned at his undue optimism and took his seat.

Ryou glared at the blackboard straight ahead of him. He couldn't read the inscriptions. Weird. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the newly placed bundle of papers in front of him.

"You may begin, now."

Ryou opened up the booklet to the first page and glared at the words. He could barely read the question:

_Multiply out the sum: _

_(ab)(cd) _

He stared for a long time, straining his eyes from looking for too long. Then he closed his eyes.

Mr Hana sat at the desk right at the front of the room, marking books from one of his first year classes. The current class were barely into a test and so would be occupied for about an hour. Then, quite unexpectedly, there was a loud thud as Ryou fell to the floor.

Mr. Hana rushed over to Ryou's desk where he was lying, unconscious, on the floor.

"Ryou?" he shouted at the boy. "Ryou, open your eyes." Ryou didn't respond. "Quick, someone. Go call for an ambulance!" Jounouchi leaped across the desks and out of the classroom.

"Does anyone know what could be wrong with him?" Anzu, Yuugi, Malik and Honda sprinted to Ryou's side. "Well, he was walking funny on the way back from Music." Malik answered.

"Er, Mr. Hana," said Anzu, pointing to Ryou's head, "his head's bleeding!"

"He must have hit his head on the way down!"

"No." Anzu objected. "This is an old cut."

It was then that Mr. Hana realised that Ryou seriously hurt. "Guys, give him some space, I've got to try to find out what's wrong with him."

Jounouchi sped down the halls with the heart of a lion as he tried to get to the reception as quickly as possible. "Quick, call an ambulance." He breathed heavily as he attempted to the lady on reception. "Ryou, he's...fell...over...he's...unconscious."

"Oh my God!" cried the receptionist, finally getting the message, and the dialled the number of the emergency services.

"There's nothing else we can do now." Mr. Hana announced rising from putting Ryou in the recovery position. "Just wait for the ambulance."

"Shouldn't one of us call his Dad?" shouted a pupil.

"His Dad's out of town 'til Tuesday." Yuugi revealed.

"Don't worry, Ok? We can contact his Dad later."

Jounouchi came in then. "The ambulance is on its way!" he said.

"Right, now we just wait."

Fifteen minutes later, Toby and Dylan, the paramedics, burst through the door.

"What's his name?" queried Dylan.

"Ryou," Mr. Hana said, "Ryou Bakura."

"How long has he been unconscious?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Can I go with him?" The remaining five piped up at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry, but no-one can come along." Toby said above the noise, as they carted Ryou out on a stretcher.

Calmhorizon: Well that's it for Chapter Two. Please RR. Adieu adieu remember me.

If you've seen Blackadder Back and Forth you will know what I'm talking about.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	3. Bad company

Calmhorizon: Hi peeps, welcome to the third chapter of Don't go. I am currently writing the fifth chapter, though.

Malik: Frankie (Calmhorizon) does not own Coronation Street, or any of its characters. And there is swearing in this chapter. 

Frankie: Thank you Malik for making the readers aware of that.

Malik: Oh, and Frankie would like to thank WolfBane2 for being the only person to review! Twice!

Frankie: Thank you!!! Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter Three 

_Ha ha, look at you now. You're stuck in a hospital bed, drugged up to your eyeballs. And you can't tell anybody how you got this. Ha ha. I'm so gad you're going to die soon. I don't need you, you're a pointless host, I can find another body. No-one will miss you. They'll be overjoyed that you're gone. Y'know, they you so much you won't even have a funeral. They'll dump you under the bridge and you'll decompose and be eaten by rats. Ha ha ha. I know you can hear me Ryou. You know I'm right. So long live Ryou, long live the swine of the earth. _

"Ryou? It's me, Anzu. The doctor said that I should try talking to you, 'cos you can hear me, and a familiar voice might make you wake up." Anzu sat at Ryou's bedside for the first time. Everyone besides Malik were in the waiting room, he couldn't bear to see Ryou in this state. "But I don't know what to say to you. The doctor said to talk about anything, but I've never done this before. I've seen it on programmes like Corrie, but, this is nothing like that." Anzu paused to clear her throat then carried on. "Um, everyone's outside, well, except Malik. And your Dad, he's on the next plane home, he should be here early tomorrow morning. You haven't seen him for ages, have you? It must be horrible not seeing your father for ages at a time." Anzu paused again as she thought of something to say. "Everyone at school wants you to get well soon, they really miss you. School doesn't seem the same without you." Stopped again for the last time. "I've got to now, Ryou. But I'll come back tomorrow. I love you Ryou." As she left she planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

_Aww, how sentimental. Oh, get well soon, they all miss you, s'not the same without you. Oh, I love you. Pathetic. It's all lies you know. They're probably partying 24/7. Well, I don't want you to get well soon, I don't miss you and nothing's changed. And I certainly don't love you. _

"Hey, dude," Honda came and sat in the chair next to the bed. "I want ya, Ryou, I'm not very good at this, I leave that to girls. I just wanted to come and see ya, 'cos you can hear me, can't ya? And hearing a familiar might bring ya round." Honda rose from the chair and patted Ryou's shoulder, "See ya, dude."

_Nothing sentimental there. Hmmmppphh, guess he doesn't care about you. He didn't stay long did he? Maybe he's glad you're in here? And not even so much as a 'Get well soon', this is my kinda guy._

Next to come in was Jounouchi, carrying a big bouquet of flowers. "Hi Ryou." He said, "I know you can't see, but I brought you some flowers, they're not from me, they're from Shiz. She sends her deepest sympathies and says to 'Get well soon!'" He put the flowers in a vase and arranged them before sitting down. "Oh, you got an A on your History paper…and…Mr Hanna says that just because you're unconscious you don't get out of taking the maths test!" he frowned, Ryou didn't respond to the joke. "Ummm, oh yeah, I've got a duel tomorrow , hey, wish me luck Ryou, and who knows? Maybe I'll win? Yuugi's right outside waiting to talk to you. Anyway, I gotta go get ready. Get well soon, man!"

_That must be the biggest load of Bullshit I've ever heard! Who does he think he is a comedian? He should get a life. No, two, in case the first one doesn't work out. I bet if he died no-one would give a monkeys. Oh, oh, hey, you've got something in common. Now you can both talk crap. _

"Hey Ryou." Yuugi said, his soft tones echoing in the silence. "How you doing? I phoned your Dad and he's on the next flight out! He's so worried about you. We all are. I told Grandpa and he's rung round everyone he knows. He was gonna make some Chocolate Chip cookies but I pointed that you couldn't eat. And you didn't like Chocolate. Or cookies. But he tries, bless him. Malik's been hit the hardest, he bear the show his face at school, let alone here. Everyone's been telling me how sad they are, and to give you their regards. I organised a meeting; to make get well soon cards for you, loads of people came, you should have seen the turnout." Yuugi peered at his watch. "Gee Ryou, I gotta go, but I'll be back tomorrow, you can count on that."

_Well, well, it looks like we've had Mr. Popularity here. But Get well soon cards, he's not a baby, is he? He should stop trying so hard. And what's with his hair. Three colours! He'd look better with a paper bag over his head. _

Calmhorizon: Sorry if anyone thought the chapter was kinda short. It's only three pages.


	4. Missing

Calmhorizon: Hi peeps! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, we used all the hours up. Right now (25th September) I am trying to write chapter five, 'Blessed Be' but each idea falls through. I'm going to have a go at writing it tonight. Other ideas include Mokuba's angry letter to God and two deaths. If you have any other ideas they'd be well appreciated. Anyway, on with the story.

Chapter Four

Missing

Mokuba lay in his room weeping. It had been three days since Seto went missing and the police hadn't come up with anything.

"Master Mokuba, Sir!" the maid rapped on the door.

"Come in."

"Sir, I just came to let to let you know they've launched another search party."

"It's no use!" shouted Mokuba wiping his nose on his sweater. "It's been 72 hours, he's dead for sure!"

"You don't know that Mokuba, Sir," the maid replied wrapping her arms around him in a motherly hug. "Mr. Sero is strong, a fighter, he could outsmart any kidnapper anywhere in the world. You just wait, they'll find him." Mokuba started crying even harder and sunk his face into the maid's bosom. "Why does everything have to happen to me? My parents, my foster father, my foster brother, all dead. And Seto's next. I can't run KaibaCorp all by myself."

"You won't have to. Seto will be back. It's only a matter of time."

"But what if he doesn't?" Mokuba started screaming angrily. Tired and frustrated that nobody would listen. "What if he doesn't come back? Seto is the only person I've known my entire life. I can't do anything without him! I'm scared Marie-Ann, I don't want him to die!"

"There, there Mokuba, calm down now, you're tired, you need rest." Mokuba continued to bawl, but Marie-Ann stayed firm. "That's it, let it all out. Let Marie-Ann make it all better. And the two of them stayed together, like Yin and Yang until Mokuba finally settled down to sleep.

The dark suddenly became light as the blindfold was pulled off Seto's face.

"Let me go!" demanded Seto. "Do you know who I am?"

"Oh yes Seto Kaiba, we know who you are and that's why we want you." They didn't look or sound familiar, so he asked "Who are you people?"

"Don't you recognize us, Seto? Is your memory that bad?" Seto's face remained blank. "We were Noa's friends!" one of hem shrieked in Seto's face. "You took what was rightfully his."

"And we want it back." Said the other.

"Never," retaliated Seto. "Gozaburo signed it over to me."

"But you killed him. And we'll do the same to you." Kidnapper A said in a Satanic tone.

"I'm not scared of you."

"Oh you will be," said kidnapper B. "We'll make it so horrible, painful and slow that you'll be praying for difficult, you'll be begging for death."

"You wanna kill me?"

"Oh no, " kidnapper A took over, "we _need _to kill you."

"You'll never get away with this; the police will find me."

"Not where we are."

"So, where exactly are we?"

"Where are we? B riddled. "Where are we? No-one will ever know where we are. Now, it you'll excuse us, we're leaving." The two guys begin to walk away but Seto had more questions.

"What? That's it? No ransom not, no clues, you're just gonna kill me?"

"Yep," A said. "No-one would pay ransom for you anyway, no-one cares about you."

The two men left and Seto was alone once more. "Mokuba cares." He said to no-one. He looked around the room, it was dark, making it difficult to see. He could just make out the four reinforced steel walls and a big boiler in the corner. But where was his satchel? He couldn't see it. It had his prized laptop in it. What if they were using it to access information to take over the company? What if they went after Mokuba? He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to his little brother. He had to figure a way to get out of here.

"What do you mean the plane's already left?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you missed it."

"But it says there the plane leaves at 08:30!"

"Yes, that's when the plane departs, but the gate closes at 08:15."

"Well, it's not as if I control the traffic. I didn't tell the bus to be late!"

"I'm sorry sir, there's nothing I can do."

"Look, I need to get back to Japan, my son is in a coma. Ok? He is comatose!"

"I'm sorry sir, I really am."

"I want to speak to your manager, please."

"I'm afraid she's not here at the moment."

"Well, I see her when she gets back."

Mr Bakura walked away from the departures desk. The bus he was on had been late and he hadn't got to the airport on time. Angry, he made his way to a pub and ordered a beer.

Just two hours ago he'd gotten a call from Yuugi saying Ryou was unconscious in hospital. Japan was about 12 hours away from England and he would be travelling right through the night. He took a long sip of beer and wiped his face with his hands. He hadn't slept in two days and now his son was comatose and the plane had gone. _Could things get any worse? _He thought to himself.

"Mr Bakura?" came a woman's voice. He looked round to see a short, red-haired woman in the company uniform. "Mr Bakura, I'm Lucy Mablethorpe, Supervising Manager of Departures. If you'd like to come this way." She led him back over to the desk. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"My son is in hospital in a coma, I need to get to him. But, this fool here said the gate had already closed and I'd missed the plane."

"Ok, where were you travelling to?"

"Tokyo, Japan." The woman punched the keys of a computer keyboard.

"I'm sorry sir, but the next flight to Tokyo is in two days." She revealed, gazing at the screen.

"Two days!" Mr Bakura exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir, that's the best I can do. Do you want me to book you on that flight? There won't be any extra costs and we'll even put you up in a hotel." Mr Bakura pondered for a minute. He could always transfer to a different airline, or threaten to sue. But he decided that he'd agree and travel two days later. "Ok, that'll be fine."

"Ok sir, I'll just make the necessary changes. How are you travelling?"

"Business class."

"Thank you, sir."

Seto had tired himself out trying to think of a solution. It was late and he was stuck in a dream.

_Mokuba was playing happily in the grounds of the Kaiba Mansion. The red hot sun was shining high in the sky. He was sitting on the porch typing important business stuff onto his laptop. His mobile phone rang, a very important call that he couldn't miss, so he went inside to get some privacy. Mokuba continued playing. That is, until the two men came. They grabbed the boy and gagged him; no-one could hear him scream. And the two men took him away. He returned a few minutes later to find Mokuba gone. He started screaming, crying out for his little brother, but he didn't come. _

That's when he woke up.

The hotel room was unusually above average, maybe to dissuade Mr Bakura to sue. The bed was excellent 10/10 on the bounceability scale. Although, there wasn't cable, but a phone and access to the Internet. He thought about calling room service and charging it to the airport, but he wasn't that mean.

He decided to get hold of Yuugi Motou; he hadn't got through the first time. He picked up the phone and punched the keys, producing a full phone number.

Came a voice from the other end of the phone. "Please press nine for an outside line."

"Damn!" Mr Bakura cursed. He took a deep breath, pressed 9 and dialled the number again.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Yuugi?" Mr Bakura queried.

"No, this is his grandpa, who is this?"

"It's Ryou's father, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, not at all." Mr Motou lied.

"Is Yuugi there? I was hoping he could tell me how Ryou's doing?"

"Yuugi's asleep and I don't think it's wise to wake him. If you'd kindly call back at a reasonable hour tomorrow. I'm sure he'd speak with you then.

"Ok, thank you Mr Motou." And he hung up, disappointed. He thought he heard Mr Motou say "Idiot" down the phone, he must of thought he'd hung up. He flopped down on the bed _I have to tell Yuugi I won't be there in the morning._ He concluded right before he fell into a deep sleep.

Tucked up in his bed, Mokuba was also dreaming, dreaming a dream similar to Seto's.

_He was playing happily in the grounds of the Kaiba mansion. The red hot sun was shining high in the sky. Seto was sitting on the porch, typing important business stuff onto his laptop. He was thirsty and so decided to go inside and get a drink. Seto continued typing. That is, until the two men came. They grabbed Seto and gagged him; no-one could hear him scream, and they took him away. He returned a few minutes later to find Seto gone. He started screaming, crying out for is big brother but he didn't come. _

And that's when he woke up.

Calmhorizon: If you are reading this now you have just finished reading the latest chapter of 'Don't go'. Welcome! Please make yourself home. Oh, and while you're making yourself at home don't forget to review.

Mokuba: Thank you for reading a hope you enjoyed it. I miss my brother.

Calmhorizon: I know Mokuba, I know.

Mokuba: I miss him so much.


	5. Blessed Be

Calmhorizon: Hi and welcome to the fifth chapter of Don't Go. Thank you to all my reviewers: **Fuzzle, Maruken(), WolfBane2**and** Princess Of Mirrors. **It least I know some people like this fic. So I dedicate this story to them, in the hope that they will carry on reviewing.

To the people who asked there is no connection between Ryou's Coma and Seto's disappearance. They are totally unrelated. And Ryou and Seto. But thanks to ideas from Fuzzle (she is one of my friends) something different than what was planned will happen to Mokuba. His angry letter to God is still going ahead in a later chapter.

So now, I will get on with the fic. Happy reading and I'll see you at the end.

Chapter Five

Blessed Be

A soft snow was falling as Malik walked the two miles to the hospital. Wrapped only in a thin coat he didn't mind the cold, he welcomed it; it matched his mood right now. He didn't know why he was feeling this way; maybe because he didn't know what to expect, maybe because he was afraid.

He looked up at the dark sky, he couldn't figure out how it could be so dark at this time, it wasn't even late.

Maybe it was too late for Ryou.

He arrived at Domino Bridge and stared into the water. He was suddenly reminded of what Ryou had said about seeing Seto there. Before he continued his journey, he made a promise into the wind. "Tomorrow, I'll go see Mokuba."

Shortly after, he stepped into the hospital and shivered at its warmth. Rubbing his hands together he stepped up to the front desk.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" said a perky receptionist.

"Er, hi, can you tell me where a Ryou Bakura is please?" The receptionist, whose name was Alison (Malik looked on her name tag) began pressing buttons on her computer keyboard. After about a minute she looked back up at him. "He's in intensive care. Take the elevator, and it's the fifth floor. Ok, sweetheart?" Malik nodded with a more than needed smile and made his way to the elevator.

Intensive care was totally different from what Malik was expecting. There weren't many people there but all of them were either crying, looking very silent and unhappy or comforting someone else. Such a macabre mood.

"Can I help you?" said a voice from behind him. Malik swung around on his heels to see a delightful Jamaican women smiling down at him. "Erm, I'm here to see Ryou Bakura."

"Oh yes, Ryou, he's in room 3187, go down the hall and it's the third on the right." Malik thanked the lady and strode off to find Ryou's room.

It didn't take him long, it was exactly where the lady had said. But there was someone else in the room.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'll be gone in a minute. I'm changing his Catheter."

"Catheter?" replied Malik puzzled.

"It drains fluids from the body, he still has to piss you know." Malik watched in part fascination, part horror, as the nurse finished her task, she was just about to leave when Malik said "He's gonna die, isn't he?"

"I don't know dear."

"Well, you must know, you're a nurse!" Malik was starting to get angry.

"I _don't _know dear, it all depends on whether his brain gets better." She reached the door when Malik spoke again.

"I don't want him to die," the nurse turned round and looked at him again. "It'd be like losing a part of myself. It's my fault he's in here, I could have done something. I could have saved his life. But I didn't. And now look at him, he's fifteen years old and he's hanging onto life by a thread." Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks and he buried his head into the duvet. The nurse walked out and left him crying. "Ryou," he wept "why did it have to be you? It could have been me, and I wouldn't a minded. I'd rather die than have to live without one of my best friends. Oh, this infuriating beeping!" And with that he drove his hand into one of the machines and sank back into the bed, crying even louder than before.

The nurse re-entered the room with a box of tissues and a glass of water. She handed them to him and he wiped he eyes. "I love him, y'know. As a best friend I love him and I can't bear to see him like this. Do y'know something? His own dad hasn't been able to see him yet. His own dad." The tears starting rolling again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you shouldn't see me like this."

"Oh, I've seen a lot worse than you, believe me." She got up and went over to the door, "Why don't you say a prayer for him, that sometimes helps." Then she went away.

"Yeah, yeah, a prayer, good idea." He straightened himself up and clasped is hands together. "Hi God," he began, "whatever you are. Please make Ryou get better, please don't make me feel guilty for the rest life. He doesn't deserve to die, God. Erm," he swallowed before speaking again, "first, he's a great friend. I still remember the day we first met. It was in kindergarten, and, I was in the sandbox eating an ice-cream. He came and sat down next to me. I must have had a spasm or something, I dunno, but I dropped my ice-cream in the sand, I was crying so loud I could wake the dead. And he have me his. And then I hit him in the head and we've been friends ever since. Second, he's too young to die and, and third, well, there isn't a third jus, please God, don't take away an innocent life. Not yet." Finally, in tears, he collapsed on the bed for the final time, and crying, slept.

Malik awoke to shaking. "Malik, Malik, visiting time's over, you have to go now." He opened his eyes, it was the nurse that had spoken to him earlier. "Can I come back tomorrow?"

"You can come back anytime you want."

_Oh come on, you don't believe that, pretentious crap, do you? It's an act, he has to show that he still cares about you so you don't get suspicious, but it's all an act. Praying won't help where you're gonna go. Everything seems so bad for you. Your room is so empty. Other people have family around them all day and all night. Heck, none of your visitors have stayed over an hour. Just long enough to seem like they care and then it's back to carry on with life. The one without you in it. If they cared about you so much they'd try to find the person who did this to you. Oh, that's right, it's me. And they're too stupid to even think that I'd do something like that. And none of your family have been here. Your mother, dead years ago. She certainly won't be turning up any time soon. And your father, stuck halfway round the world cause he cares about you. That's not caring. Just face it Ryou, your rotting away piece by piece, hour by hour, and nobody gives a toss. Not one single person and especially NOT ME. Why are you blind to the fact that the world and everyone in it hates you? What's that? Shut up? Let me remind you Ryou _you're theone _who's dead inside. It's getting nearer Ryou, and you can't cheat death. _

Calmhorizon: Hi again, I hope you liked this chapter. You may have thought it was pretty short (hey, that rhymes!), but it was five and a bit pages in my notebook (It's A4 size). Please review again and I'll loom forward to reading them.

Sayonara. Ryou say Sayonara.

Ryou: ………….

Calmhorizon: Oh yeah, that's right, he can't speak. Well, I'm sure he would say Sayonara. Bye!


	6. Damnation

Calmhorizon: Hi peeps, ok, so I haven't updated for a long time, but finally here it is. It is still chapter six cos it's replacing the other chapter. By focusing on one character per chapter I can make the story longer. But, I am writing another chapter and I've ideas for subsequent chapters. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, we haven't be able to use the internet. Hopefully other chapters will be uploaded sooner. Thanks to Jailbreaker04 for the emails- which I just read today.

So, here's new chappie!

P.S: Your choice: Do you want Mokuba to live or die? Please answer in your reviews which I will read as soon as I can.

Chapter Six

Damnation

Staring...staring...staring. Staring because he had to, staring because he wanted to. Staring because he was trying so hard not to lose his sight. He started to feel faint as a black cloud began to envelope him and he tried to get up, get the blood circulating again.

Slowly, he ordered his hands to push up off the floor but they wouldn't move. He told his legs to bend but they wouldn't budge. After agonizing minutes of attempts and re-attempts he gave up. And his heart shattered like a hammer on bone china as he realized he was paralyzed.

And all he could do was stare.

Staring...staring...staring.

Staring at the two men, in this paralyzing fever, sneering and smirking in the luminous blue of his laptop computer screen.

And then he began to think. He thought about KaibaCorp. He didn't want to lose the company he had spent years building up. Mokuba didn't know how to run a company ; he'd go bankrupt in the blink of an eye. Mokuba. He didn't want to lose Mokuba; he loved him too much. He didn't want to lose the only person he'd ever really loved. Seto thought about the dream he'd had when he first arrived here. When Mokuba disappeared he felt so much anguish his heart could burst. But now it had burst, and it hurt so much more. He thought about death: Now that he was faced with it he began to understand why people fear it so. Such an irrational fear. They have a lifetime to get used to the idea so why be afraid? But the truth was, he was afraid. Even in this situation he didn't want to die. He just wished he could go to sleep; he was so tired. But he didn't want to shut his eyes in case... in case he didn't wake up. He wished these people would let him go. WHY WOULDN'T THEY LET HIM GO?

He couldn't even force the tears to seep from his eyes as he saw the thing that might just save his life. Out of the corner of his dry eye was a bag of day-old potato chips nestled between the flanks of his kidnappers. Day-old potato chips that any other person would take for granted. Day-old potato chips that just might deliver him from death. And he wanted them. He wanted them like the sun wants the moon, and night wants day. He wanted them like Sonny wanted Cher. But all he could do was stare... stare...stare until his eyes practically bore into the mens' sides. Then, as if it were a miracle, one of them turned ever-so-slightly and looked at Seto. If he had a name Seto couldn't remember it, he couldn't remember a lot these days.

The man must have been psychic because he picked up the bag, got up, and strode towards him, heavy footfalls echoing in Seto's eardrums and convulsing through his entire body.

The man knelt in front of him, leaning on his haunches, the bag hanging from his fingertips. At this intimate moment Seto looked searchingly at the man. He recognized. The sleeves of his mid-blue shirt rolled up to his elbows, his hair hanging in a long ponytail behind him, glasses rested thoughtlessly on his ears. But something had changed. He was different somehow. His boyish smile and manly charms had been swapped for a fierce scowl and he had all the manners of a pig. And his eyes. His eyes were empty. Each looked into he other's eyes and wondered why they had changed so much?

It lasted only a second, passed as quickly as a breath and the man sunk his hand deep into the bag. He delve in and plucked out a chip, holding it in front of Seto's face. Seto's face lit up as the concept of food was once again introduced to his life. His heart started beating again; he felt alive. But he choked on it as the chip was wrenched from his view and planted into his kidnapper's mouth. He savoured the snack treat for a long time, rolling it around in his corrupt mouth, sucking all life out of it before speaking once again. "Mmm," he groaned, licking his lips. "God himself could not create a better snack treat." He finished, looked again at Seto and smiled a sadistic smile as he watched his heart breaking. Slowly. He got up and stood, that smile still on his face, before he punched him. Hard. Knocking him out and causing him to hit the floor with an unconscious smack.

With the same smile still plastered over his evil face he walked back to the computer, his partner still leering at the screen. "We may not have to kill him after all." he said, covering his partner's flank.

"What do you mean?" replied Kai, shooting the taller one a confused glare as he turned round to face him.

"Have you not seen the look upon his pathetic face? He seems so shrouded in self-pity that he might die of it." Kai maneouvred his chair and saw Seto's contorted body lying twisted on the floor. He his his shock well as Billy didn't suspect that he in the least taken aback by the image displayed in front of him. He quickly turned back to he computer and stared in needle-dropping silence as he pondered the subject of this dying little boy.

Seto had seen the other looking at him. Seto couldn't remember his name, but names didn't really matter, did they? Seto preferred the smaller one. He didn't point or make snide comments like the taller of the two, but just stared every now and then. That was the worst thing about being here; he was always on show, like an animal at the zoo. Except he wasn't caged, well, not in the physical sense of the word, but imprisoned in his mind, in this place, and there was no key. Maybe there wasn't even a real key as no one had gone in or out since they arrived and that was...all so long ago. He was looking again. But Seto was so tired he couldn't be bothered to stare back, all he needed...was to...

Kai watched as Seto became unconscious once more, and, filling himself full of dutch courage, addressed Billy in a dictator-ish tone. "Y'know, I don't wanna do this anymore?"

"What?!" Billy leaped up from his place at the hard, oak-varnished table and edged towards his 'friend'.

"I said I don't wanna do this anymore." he stretched up to his full height, hoping it would have some influence into what Billy would do next. It didn't.

"You are not giving up now! You agreed that you would stop at nothing to kill The Seahorse!" Kai stumbled backwards as Billy made an advance. And he was getting closer and closer.

"Billy, just look at him!" there was a nervous tone in that brave voice that day. "He's half-dead as it is, haven't you tortured him enough?" Billy's face transformed into that of the devil as he stopped two inches short of his nose. "Oh I've only just started...'friend'." with a hard shove Kai suddenly found himself embedded in the wall. "But say, perhaps you'd like to join him? Traitor!" he spat that last word out with such force that saliva actually landed on Kai's face; he turned his head and grimaced in rage. "N-no," Kai quivered on the spot.

"Good." Billy answered, helping hhis friend onto his feet, his glare returning to normal. Then he started on a new train of thought that Kai hadn't expected in the least.

"Now we have to hatch-up a plan; we must move Seto in unsuspicious circumstances.

"I don't understand." Kai shook his head, confused.

"Well we can't just leave him here; we'd be found out. No, we have to move him, while he's _still alive._" Billy couldn't help but but notice that that sounded a little more inward that it should have been. Kai's blank stare told hi that he still didn't understand. Billy sighed, then carried on. "Somebody must have seen us all come in, so we _all _have to go out. You don't want to be arrested, do you?"

"No," Kai replied, staring at his feet. "So what do we do?"

Calmhorizon: Hope you liked it. Was it better than the last one? Please give detailed reviews. Arigato and Ja ne.


	7. 62 A new perspective

Calmhorizon: Hi and welcom to the 7th chapter of Don't go.

As in the previous chapter I will ask you, my loyal reviewers, this question: Do you want Mokuba (yes, poor sweet Mokuba) to live or die? Answers in reviews please.

On with the chapter. Happy reading!

Chapter 6.2

A new perspective

He'd wanted to overthrow the company for years and now he finally could. He'd gotten exactly what he needed and now he couldn't fail.

He was full of ecstasy, that feeling that overpowers you when you know you're going to succeed- the feeling really is indescribable to all who experience its power, as he pushed the disc into the small slot and held his breath as he waited to see if it worked.

A few seconds later he let out a long, relieved sigh as he heard the computer whirring into life. He called Kai over, he too, had to witness this historic moment."Kai, come over here I've done it, we can't lose!" Kai was sitting in the corner, staring like a naughty schoolboy, at the figure laying motionless just yards from him. He seemed to be in a trance, and didn't stir when Billy called his name. It took several attempts of coaxing before he awakened. "Kai," Kai looked confused as he came back to the real world. "I've been shouting you for ages, what are you deaf?"

"Uh...oh, sorry Bill. What do you want?"

"I've found the files, come look!" now he was the schoolboy, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet.

Slowly, he got up from his spot on the floor and walked, disorientatedly to the computer, sitting down in the chair opposite the monitor. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "Let me have a look at them. I'm sure I can work out how to corrupt them." But as soon as the words left his mouth an enormous wave of guilt swept over him and he came crashing back to earth as the realization of what he was doing smacked him in the face.

Billy sat down next to him without a second thought and could hardly contain himself as he saw page after page of valuable overtaking material. "But what about the Rocking Horse? Surely he'd be next in line?"

"Not if we kill him too. Kai, we're this far away fro taking it." he said, placing his thumb and forefinger a centimetre apart. "Right, I'll start writing this down, keep it there!"

They were about half way through when Kai suddenly spotted Seto out of the corner of his eye: His eyes were lit up like Christmas trees. But why? Kai couldn't work it out. To be honest it looked quite scary; he looked like some kind of demon. But Seto wasn't a demon, was he? That's why he thought it so strange-you expect a demon to look like that so it comes as quite a shock when you see _this_.

Then it suddenly became obvious. He tapped Billy on the shoulder. "Billy look, I think he wants those." he said, pointing towards the floor. Billy looked down at the bag of potato chips by his feet. And he smiled a sly smile as an idea popped into his head. He turned to look at Seto, picked up the bag and strode over, heavy footfalls echoing through the ground, to the Seahorse. _This should be fun, hahaha. _Ok, so maybe the hahaha was a little over the top, but he didn't care.

Reaching Seto he knelt down in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his tender cheek, a fake caring look on his face, better to put him under the illusion he was going to be nice, and slowly, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Seto's, dug his hand deep into the bag and pulled out a chip.

In one swift movement he had the chip two inches from Seto's nose. His eyes were as bright as fireworks but full of false hope and Billy laughed inwardly as a dribble of saliva run down his cold-as-stone chin. _You're not gonna win this time, Kaiba_, he thought and plunged the chip into his mouth. It tasted foul, but he didn't care; he was finally getting revenge for what had happened to Noa. He finished the mouthful, studying the younger boy's face constantly until he couldn't stand it anymore; it was so pathetic, it had turned from bearable pathetic, to downright ugly; the kind of face that lingered long in your memory. He didn't want to look anymore. He stood up, frowning at his decrepit body-old before its time and executed a clean jerk to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

He walked back to where Kai sat staring at the computer screen, he seemed to be day-dreaming again. A wicked smile spread across his face as he walked over to his friend and said rather too loudly "We may not have to kill him after all." That got him out of his reverie.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Kai turned to face the taller boy.

"Have you not seen the look upon his face? He seems so shrouded in self-pity that he might die of it!" Upon hearing this he immediately spun the chair around and saw what he was talking about: it was a horrible sight. He spun back just as quickly, mentally scarred by this and began to ponder about this boy. _I can't just leave him like this, I-I won't let it. _No one_ should have to go through this. I don't care what he did to Noa- the debt's repaid, we've done enough. But what will Billy say; he'll never agree to this? I must make him see it my way._

He looked up, Billy was sitting at the huge oak table scribbling madly on numerous sheets of paper. He was so committed to this, how could he ever dissuade him? Then his eyes caught something else: Seto was awake again, and staring right at him, as if trying to call out for help. He didn't want to look anymore. He turned away, and wiped the tears from his eyes. Then, regaining his composure strode, just like his friend, over to the table. "Y'know," he said, trying so hard to mask the nervousness in his voice, "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"What?" Billy rose from the table, almost knocking it over he was so enraged with anger. He started towards Kai, writhing like a snake.

"I said I don't wanna do this anymore." then he leapt up with a frightened yelp as Billy raced towards him and got him in a trachea-crushing choke hold.

"You are not giving up! You agreed that you would stop at nothing to kill the Seahorse!"

"I changed my mind!" Kai attempted to walk backwards, but stumbled and fell. Billy released him from his grip. "Billy just look at him," the pain remained in his voice. "He's half dead as it is, haven't you tortured him enough?" Billy's face changed to that of something otherworldly and suddenly Kai found himself flying backwards at an incredible rate. "Oh, I've only just started 'friend'."

He hit the wall hard, and pain shot through his spine like a bullet. "But say," Kai heard Billy's voice again, but this time, it sounded far away. But he could see him as clear as day? "perhaps you'd like to join him? Traitor." he spat into the younger one's face and stepped back; he had done his job.

"N-no." Kai answered eventually. It had taking him a while to properly understand what Billy was saying and now he was worried that his lack of haste would aggravate his temper. "I'll be good."

"Good." Billy replied, nodding his head in satisfaction, much to Kai's surprise. He seemed to return to normal in a second. Helping his friend up he announced "Now, we have to hatch-up a plan. We must move Seto in unsuspicious circumstances."

"I don't understand." Kai shook his head in confusion and carefully avoided being hurt again.

"Well we can't stay in here," if Kai's confusion _was_ annoying him, he wasn't letting it show, "we haven't been out for days, and if we don't leave soon someone will come knocking on the door asking us if were ok, and _then_ they'll discover Seto. You don't wanna be arrested, do you? No." he said more to himself, "we have to move him when he's alive and that means on his own two feet and that means _soon_."

While Billy was in full flow, Kai tuned and and, back in his reverie, took one last look at Seto. He whispered a short prayer for him, asking him for forgiveness, then turned back to face Billy and replied "Ok, what do we do now?"

Calmhorizon: Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Please, review and tell me what you thought. And remember, answer the question.

Sayonara


	8. Guilty as charged

Calmhorizon: I owe apologies to everyone who has taken the time to read and/or review this story. It's been about four months, I think, since I last updated.  
Well, now I am paying homage to you, my dear readers. To show how sorry I am, here's three chapters for the price of one.

Mokuba: (Yes, he's still here) But the chapters are free.

Calmhorizon: Shut up.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-gi-oh, which is obvious. Enjoy.

Chapter 7  
Guilty as charged

Instantaneous images flashed in rapid succession behind closed lids, deep in lucid sleep.

Always that boy. That same boy. Staring at him. Again. And again. And again. That same boy.

Who didn't have a face.

Crystalline tears rolled down his cheeks as he realised he the boy was.  
Ryou.  
But he couldn't picture him. Couldn't conceive or impregnate the image anywhere in his mind.

An insatiable desire to become Orpheus overtook him: If he could glance at his Eurydice last time, if he remembered his son's face, then that'd always be enough.  
But he wasn't. And he couldn't.

But what if it meant something else? What if he didn't have a face because he didn't need one, because no one ever would look at his face again. Because it was already too late. Because he was-

_Ring ring, ring ring_. Mr Bakura turned, very slowly, to look at the phone, his face ashen white. He stood up quickly, all sorts of anguishing thoughts running through his mind, and raced to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Moshi moshi_ Mr Bakura. It's Ryou; he's awake!"  
Mr Bakura gasped in delight and astonishment, almost choking in his shock. He didn't speak for several minutes, then just plainly answered "Tell him I'm on the next flight out, that I'll be there soon."

"OK, Mr Bakura I will, see you soon. Sayō."

Mr Bakura set down the receiver. Then started crying. His son was awake! His son was alive!

He was sure at least half of all the people in the airport were staring at him as he raced around, searching for gifts for Ryou. But he didn't care; he was finally going to see his son.  
He was so happy he didn't mind that fact that he had to share business class with about a million other people, all tapping away on their laptops and chattering away on their mobiles. He was as happy as Larry. Whoever he was.

Ten hours seemed to last a lifetime as he counted down the hours until he'd see Ryou again. When the plane finally landed at Narita airport in Tokyo he was fit to burst. He grabbed his hand luggage and ran off the plane.  
Yuugi was waiting for him in arrivals. "Hi Ryou's dad. Woah, that's a lot of stuff. Come on, let's get going, I'll take you to see Ryou.

They were greeted by the receptionist as they walked through the entrance of the hospital.  
"Hi Yuugi, so this must be Ryou's dad, right?"

"Hi Claire, yep, this is Ryou's dad, he's been in England on business and took the first flight out to Tokyo."

"Well, that's commitment for you. Go on up, they're all waiting for you in ICU."

Mr Bakura couldn't help but be shocked at what he saw as he walked into ICU. To him, the whole place reeked of death and was surrounded by a foreboding aura.

"Ryou shouldn't be in a place like this. He should be in a regular ward, not in isolation."

"But people in Intensive Care are very susceptible to infection. The need to get better, not worse."

As they approached Ryou's room they saw that Anzu was waiting outside the door.

"Yuugi, I need to speak to you." She said, whispering to Ryou.

"Oh," said Yuugi cheerfully, "Mr Bakura, why don't you go in and see Ryou?"

"No!" Anzu shouted, taking the two males by surprise. She had to think of something, and quick. "No, you cann't, not just yet because…the nurses…the nurses are just examining him. It's a routine thing when someone regains consciousness…You'll have to wait until they come out. Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee or something? You must be tired after your long journey. Come on Yuugi!" she said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him behind her. They sat down on some chairs outside the staff toilets.

"Yuugi, we can't let Ryou's dad go in his room; Ryou's unconscious again. It happened while you were gone, but I couldn't bear to tell you sooner."

"Oh no," exclaimed Yuugi, clasping his hand to his mouth, "we have to tell Mr Bakura."

"No," replied Anzu, urgency resonating in her voice. "he can't know. He thinks Ryou is awake, it'll break his heart. He feels guilty enough as it is, this will just be another stab in the back for him."

"Then we need a plan. What shall we do?" Anzu thought for a moment and then announced her plan.

"I know, I'll go into Ryou's room and 'talk to the nurses'" she said forming quotation marks with her fingers as she said the last bit.

"Yeah, and the nurses say that he can't be disturbed today, and he has to have continuous obs for the next 24 hours. They say you can come back tomorrow."

"Nonsense, I'm his father, I have a right to see my son. Excuse me nurse," he caught the attention of a passing nurse, "I'm Ryou Bakura's father. May I see him?"

"Yes, of course Mr Bakura, that room there."

"Thank you." He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ryou?" he stared at his son, once again unconscious, laying in the bed, as still as a rock.

"I'm sorry, Mr Bakura." Yuugi said to him quietly from the door, never taking his eyes off Ryou. "We didn't want to tell you. We didn't want you to react badly."

He answered in a voice showing no emotion "I'd like to be alone with my son, please." Never taking his eyes off him.

Even when he was all alone with Ryou he showed nothing. He glanced at his son's body, at the machines beeping, all around the room.

It was then that he broke down.

"I'm sorry Ryou. _Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai!" _Bent over like a hunchback, he started crying, repeating the same words over and over again. "I'm sorry Ryou, with all my heart, I'm sorry. Maybe, if I'd been here sooner, you would be all right. I'm a horrible father. I've neglected you by not being around. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. A thousand times I'm sorry. Forgive me Ryou, please forgive me." He was crying even harder. "_Forgive me_."

That was it. He couldn't say another word.  
Just cry.

That night, he cried himself to sleep.


	9. Revelation

Calmorizon: Second chapter in my homage payment. You may be able to guess why this is called revelation.

Chapter Eight  
Revelation

Hahaha, you can never beat me, baka. I told you I'd send you right back. Hahaha.  
You may think he cares about you. He doesn't care about you. Look how long he left it until he finally showed up.  
He's clever Ryou, he knows exactly how to play this game so people don't get suspicious. It's like a play, and everyone has a certain role to play. He's getting raving reviews from the critics; got the character down to a T.

Weren't you paying attention when he made his little speech? He's a horrible father, he's neglected you. Why would anyone do that if they cared for you in the least?

So you see, he doesn't care.

Nobody does. Your so called 'friends' were creating a plot not to tell your father that you were back here. And he didn't exactly show a lot of compassion when he found out, either.

As for that crying thing. Remember when your mother died?

Oh you do?

Then you'd know that it was your fault. Oh come on, you know it was. If you weren't around Ryou, if you'd never been born, then she wouldn't be dead right now. They weren't tears of sorrow. They were tears of guilt.

And maybe the tables would be turned. And you'd be the one who couldn't rest, because, day and night, you have to inhabit the dark recesses of someone's stupid brain. And you'd know the pain of not being able to die.

Oh yeah, you already do. By the time I'm finished with you, you'll wish you'd died long ago. Hahaha.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. We don't care about you. And we _never _will.


	10. Soliloquy

Calmhorizon: Chapter 8.2 is like chapter 6.2, that's all you're getting from me.

Chapter Eight.2  
Soliloquy

See Bakura, I woke up, I proved you wrong. I don't care that I'm back here now, because, even though it was just for a little while, I proved you wrong.  
And he does care about me, you know as well as I do that he was in England on a business trip and this was the first opportunity he's had to get away.  
You're talking rubbish Bakura, I mean, they say life's a stage but, that's not to be taken literally. He's being himself, you know that.

You don't understand, Bakura. And I wouldn't call it a speech, it was from the heart. When he said that it was because he regrets what happened to me. He does care about me.

Don't talk about my mother like that! She didn't die because of me, it was an accident, you know that.  
If it's anyone's fault it's yours. You only say it's my fault because of what happened to your own family.  
I know you loved your family very much.

You don't really regret being in my mind, do you? Does it really hurt you that much?

I'm not stupid! I'm not! Why don't you just admit that you like being with me really? Maybe you're just behaving like this because you regret what happened.  
It's Ok, I forgive you.

And I'm not going to die. I'm going to wake up and we'll be a family again. I don't want to die.

But if I do, at least we'll both be free and we'll be together. Always.

I know deep down you love me really.

Calmhorizon: I hoped you liked these chapters. Please review and I'll try to update soon.


	11. Overture

Calmhorizon: Hello readers. Those of you have been fans of the previous chapters of this story may be shocked at this chapter. And those of you who haven't been so avid readers may be pretty shocked as well.

Well, I can't say enjoy this, unless you get a kick out of this kinda thing, but, do the opposite in a good way. And please review.

Chapter Nine

Overture

The darkness is frightening. Especially when you're all alone. And you're panicking. And you're searching for someone who can't be found.

Then he woke up and realized it was true.

And that's why he took off.

Never before in her life had she seen a boy like the one sitting in the road 10 feet from her. His appearance was, at first sight, quite grotesque: His hair and clothes were caked in mud, his shirt was ripped and bloody scratch had appeared on his back.

The rain poured down.

"Mokuba-Sir?" Marie-Ann walked towards him. "Mokuba-Sir, it's me, Marie-Ann." As she got closer she could see he was crying.

"Go away, Marie-Ann!"

She said, all formality gone, "Oh, I wish the rain would stop- you're soaked through."

"Let the rain fall!" He stood up quickly as he said this, and turned to face her, his raging eyes never leaving her, each breath deep and sharp. The only other sound was that of the rain, pouring down so thick and fast that even Marie-Ann was soaked.

Mokuba had stopped crying.

He looked ready to kill her.

All of a sudden she saw him bow his head and before she knew it, he was crying again.

"It was his favourite thing." He said through tears. "When it rained, nothing else mattered. I like him more when it rained, he said," he cried even harder, struggling to get the words out, "he said, that the rain…the rain was our parents' tears, and that they were crying cuz they missed us. And that, if we let it fall on us, then they'd know we missed them too.  
But there's no rain in Heaven, so how are they meant to know? If I cry now nobody knows, not even Seto, cuz he's up in Heaven too now, so, Mum and Dad aren't gonna miss him now. Maybe now they've got him they'll forget all about me?"

"No they won't, they could never forget you."

"But how could they? In Heaven, no one's sad." His voice getting louder. "And now I have no family left, first Mum and Dad, then Noa, then Gozaburo, and now Seto." His voice had steadily risen and now reached its fantastic crescendo.

"If they all love me so much how come they all leave?" He collapsed, in a fit of tears, into Marie-Ann's arms and wept.

"Sshhh, it's all right honey, I'll always be here."

"But I'll never see him again!"

"Sure you will." She let out a little chuckle at this.

"But sinners don't go to Heaven."

"Sinners." She replied confused. "What, y-you haven't done anything wrong." She was astonished at what he'd said.

"But I didn't save Seto. I could have done something!"

"Oh sweetheart there was nothing you could do; it took the police three weeks to find him." She played with his hair as she said this, but he didn't respond to her comfort.

"But I could have done something. I _should_ have done something. _I_ killed him."

"Don't be silly," she laughed again, "the murderers are behind bars, they'll never do something like this again."

"But why did it have to happen to Seto? They could have done it to anyone else and it would have been fine. I don't even know how he died!"

This shocked Marie-Ann, she stopped playing with his hair and instead took him by the shoulders so he was looking at her as she spoke to him. "Mokuba, I kinow you're upset but never ever say that. NEVER wish death on anyone. You really do deserve to go to Hell for saying that. Don't you ever, ever let me hear you say that again. Ok?2 she shook his shoulders a little bit. "Ok?"

This stunned Mokuba into silence. "I'm sorry!" and he burst into tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s-or-rry!" He sunk his head into her big bosom and let it all out.

"_We regret to announce that the body of Seto Kaiba has been found. Seto, the CEO of KaibaCorp, went missing three weeks ago near Domino bridge. His body was found by policemen early this morning."_


End file.
